An electrical load can be driven by an electrical circuit such as an H-bridge circuit. Switches in the branches of the “H” of the H-bridge circuit can allow control over the direction of current flow through the electrical load.
However, there is a desire for an electrical circuit that can control the rate of increase or decrease of the current through the electrical load.